User talk:Scubadave
When Leaving Me A Message on a new subject Please Create a new heading so I can sort through this page easier. Thank you. Scubadave (talk) 17:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Q&A Goldfish Style! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 01:52, October 14, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Editing Q&A Goldfish Style! Do not edit another user's article. Especially one who can block you, such as me. Just don't do it again. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction Collaboration Sure. I'll help you have Goldy meet your character. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer you have it in a seperate article, as Goldfish in Trouble is a seperate project, and I don't think it would be a good idea, as it would pretty much change my ideas for it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: message on Q&A Peter Style! talk I guess so. But you can't take over. I will just make him come in. Okay? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 01:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I hvae several, such as Daisy Hernandez, Didi Martinez-Hernandez, and Eric Nevis. But, I', sorry, I am not interested in a fanfiction collaboration such as right now. Sorryz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 12:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) "who's that?" Very good story! I hope you keep updating it!! I love it! Even though it's barely finished!!! XD Anyways Z your stories rock! You simply add a picture like you add one of a page. Si, yo soy technicamente soy Estodounidense, pero aprendi espanol de mis paders mexicanos. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Faith Like I said, I was saved at age 3, (maybe 4, I don't remember), but even though I didn't understand, I still can get saved then. It's better, because if you get saved after "officially" becoming an adult, you remember a childhood of sin. My dad told me that and said that can cause "pain." (You know, emotionally, not OWWWWWWCH!!! pain. :D) On the "love interest" thing, I'm only 11. That's why I haven't registered. Now, I'm too young for that! But I'm glad I'm not the only Christian here. Team Doofenshmirtz and Anna Latimer are also, in addition to you and me. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :D Your a christian as well?! :D!!! I am not sure what an Evanglist is but that sounds SO fammilier. I am a Babtist but my family more of a Messianic Jew thing. Thats where you are Jewish but belive in Jesus and that he died for us and whatnot (Sorry I made that short :P). What exactly is an Evanglist? I know I know it but my brain shut off XD. Oh and thank you for the "may the Lord bless your life". I really needed that today.. Same for you! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 04:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Me Christian=100% True Yes I am Christian! Oh and what Christian I am....I'm not really sure...sorry. Oh and about Phineas and Ferb and it being "Christian-Freindly" is one of the reasons my dad watches it with me! XD Yeah....we're trying to get to my mom and other sister to be Christians and boy is the devil losing this battle. Thank you Jesus Christ! Amen!~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D About calling me Hyper,yeah! EVERYONE calls me Hyper! XD I think I'm a Baptist! I really don't remember! But I'll find out soon enough! And I want to preach the word of him in every single second of the day JUST for him! And about the last part you added;you're so sweet! And it was/is the best choice of my life! And remember Jesus Christ loves you with all his heart;and so should you! ;D~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D Well, I'm sorry to break this to ya, but this isn't a social network. Don't you have like a website to meet other Christians, kind of like Facebook or somethin'? Also, please don't think I am not close to Jesus Christ just becasue I'm Catholic, actually, I'm very close to him, and considering becoming a nun in my future years. But for now, I am just going to church and listening to the Gospel and putting that into action. Oh,yeahz, to become an admin, you have to be well known around the wiki, have more than 500 edits, and be known to resolve problems and work well with others. But, for now, we are good with our number of admins. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, we're good. Even if we did need a new admin, we already have two candidates: Disneygirl94 and American che. And not to be rude, but I can't lie, I think you need more experience on the wiki, for now you aren't elligle to be an administrator, yet. Thankz for the advice, though. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 17:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Well Known Well, honestly, it's quite simple. Pretty much, you have to start off with some good, funny, stories. Then, if you have any input on, well, anything, give it. Basically, comment on blogs, but only if you actually HAVE something important to the blog, and if there's a policy suggestion, give it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop Shipping Well, I find shipping the top reason for fan wars, and I, as one that honestly doesn't give a crap about shipping, suggests people not care. Of course that's never gonna happen, I just think that if it's in my signature, people will maybe take some advice and stop caring as much. Ya know what I'm sayin'? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Yes, I am a follower of Jesus. I'm Evangelical, Calvinistic reformed theology. I think that's what you said you are, am I right? Anna Latimer (talk) 20:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you too! Every Christian should reach out to people by sharing the Gospel - that's what the Great Commission is all about. I know I could work on that. Anna Latimer (talk) 13:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories I see you made a new category. Phinbella Stories. But tell me something....Did me, Che, and those various other users ask you to categorize our pages? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: A trend I think I started One, don't worry. You weren't the one who started this. It has been a problem since, well, I guess forever. Now, though the pictures are supposed to be all related to P&F, that rule can be bent a little, sorta like a stick. It can be bent, just not too much. Hey, I just made a great analogy :D. Anyway, the pictures can be unrelated to P&F as long as they have enough relevence in the article they're in. Pretty much, all I'm saying is, just not too much. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, Rebirth of Evil was part of the demon trilogy, so yes, it was a bad page of mine. And the ghosts and gouls page, that is Casecr's page, not mine. The saw parody, I've intended to make funny and comical, and a kid friendly version of the movie. For instance, you know how in the movies people have to kill one another to escape from death traps? Well, in one part, Candace and her friends have to take an antidote from a villain wearing a pig mask, like they do in the movie. In the movies, the heros probably would have killed the henchmen, but in my episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz destracts the henchman with a shadow puppet show, while Candace sneaks behind him and takes the antidote from his back pocket. Does that sound okay? I hope you won't think so badly of me. -Heinz84 Ok. Have you looked at any of my other pages? If so, which ones and What do you think of them? -Heinz84 What do you mean, Seddie fan "now"? I've always been a Seddie fan, and anyway, this isn't the place to bash me about that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 15:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) When you change your avatar on Wikia, it changes it over all wikias. I'm on the iCarly wiki as well as here. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 01:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I did, it was really stupid. [[User:American che|'American che']]{FINDERS!} 02:31, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You nominate an article by posting it on here. Read the guidelines first on there. ANd, the article has to be related with a fanon article/character/, or RE: Faith Done. Now that I think about it, you were right. Speaking of which, do you think this is too much, or should I tone it down? Look at the middle and end. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] My name is not Buddy!!!! 12:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret only the admins know ;) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret only admins know :) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 02:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I will! And I will let you know what I think when I am finished ^-^ Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 02:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, no. Sorry. I don't want you to make Daisy go OOC, no offence. Sorryz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) OOC is deviantART slang for "Out of Character" [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but can still go OOC like that. Plus, I don't like others using my characters, I'm sorryz. I don't want to seem mean, but my final answer is no. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grand Phineas Patch What do I know? Nothing. It's kept a deep secret. You have to be very good to get it! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 11:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea who wins the Admin for A Day: Me and AG had never contacted each other for some period of time. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 08:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Userpage Your right. Sometimes I don't think about those things like I should. Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 13:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey its TD I started to read A New Friend from New York but I have not finished it yet because I have been uber busy but I am going to try to finish it tomorrow : D. I am excited to read the rest of it! Have you read any of my pages? (I wont be mad if you havent. Just curious ; ) Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 02:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep! That was me! ^-^. And I will be starting/finishing (I always finish when I start the article) sometime before Wednesday because the story will take place durring Hanukkah (or so I am planning) which started yesterday as to have an excuse to make a Phinabella story XD. Thanks so much for reading my storys!! If you wanna read another of mine I recently compleated How We Met Liz. Not sure if anyone else likes it but I had fun writeing it : ) Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 02:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Not Yet But I have not started looking yet because I was busy today so I will look tomorrow : ) Did you? Hello Seattle I Am a Manta Ray 04:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's Scuba(dave) Okay, Scuba. Also, it might or might not be my permanent icon. It's Road-related, and Christian. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) PS. I'm not really as much of a roadgeek as I was before. When I first discovered the Wiki, and decided to go by Roads (as an unregistered contributor), I was. I just keep the name. It's kind of a trademark. RE: Q&A Peter Style! Whenever someone asks questions. Could you please do it for me? :) Gyurururu ... Sure. [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 22:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Huh? A "roadgeek" is exactly what it sounds like. Someone who likes roads for various reasons. My Dad worked for... uh... a state's Department of Transportation (****DOT; the first four letters are the state's abbreviation) since I was little. He's showed me various projects. He lost his job and is searching for one. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 23:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I read A New Friend from New York. It was really good : D I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 16:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I used a special "code cracker" that I found online Hint: it was not hex code I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 16:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while! How's your Christmas so far? I mean it's not Christmas yet. But yah know. How u doin? I like your stories by the way! My fave's probably Who's that? It's great! :) You have any ideas for articles? I have so many! I'm sorry I'm being so random talking to you all of a sudden. It's that I don't seem like I'm being friendly to my uh (forgive me) lower class friends! Oh BTW;Merry Christmas! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) By lower class I mean I don't you knwo talk to u as often as I should-. Nothing mean. I'm the one being mean not talking to you and some other of my friends not that often. self Anywho- I'm doin' good. Just got done decorating the tree. Mom's putting some fake bells outide our apartment door. Dad's watching football like there's no tommorow. -_- I don't understand football all I hear when I listen to it is and I quote "Blah blah blah-blah blah (ect.)" LOL XD The Christmas lights my famoly puts up are ones that sing and the lights go with the rythem of it. We saved it from our grandma when she died. Wish you could see it! :D Yeah- I think I read all your pages. They're all meh- JUST KIDDING! They're all amazing! X) Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You want me Hyper Hearts,to vote for a article like zat? DONE! Just being funny! Anywaysays I voted for it! Hope you win! :) Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww! Thanx! Yeah-I'm trying to think up something to put on it(Christmas In Paris)! I'll edit it after talking to you! And No problem! Yeah I have a history of cracking people up! XD Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 00:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You my friend is so freaking lucky-ahem BLESSED to go to Paris! It's like my dream to go to Paris! I try to give football a chance but everytime I try to watch I zone out believe it or not. XD Blueberry,strawberry,anyberry,YOU! just being random Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 00:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Gewoooooowwwwww! What a trip! 200 students......wow! Um WOW! I have no other words for that. WOOOOOOWWW! I'm done They biggest thing that ever happened to me was when I went on The Spirit of Norfolk when my 5th grade classes graduated! We had a breakfast beffet and we had the whole cruise ship to ourselves. I almost dropped my Flip in the water :P Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 01:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Psst! Pssssst! Contest I want to enter: Alice , Liz, Sam, Andrea, Sarah, and Gabriella. Alice - 3,5 (Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Ninjitsu). She is a spy so she is VERY good 13, 3. Can get out of sticky situations Liz - 4,2 Not so graceful.. 9,4 She is a mean forward! XD Sam-10, 4.5-5 (four and a half to five) She is a brainiac Andrea- 4,4 Shes got skill. But she honestly "is only doing this because Liz made her" XD 12,2 She is funny to wach.. Its almost sad.. Sarah - 2,5 She is an awesome singer! She can hit high notes very well but has a nice lower voice as well. 6,4 She is graceful 12,4 She is good Gabb 13,4 She is like a female Phineas.. Well she looks nothing like Phineas but you get the point I could probably get the song to you tomorrow which is good because I was going to make one anyway :D After the contest is over I want to put it in a article if thats alright. Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) not yet :( I will add more to there personallitys on here later :D Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff 'TARDIS 02:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't need to have one. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650]] (''Logbook'') 08:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Song The lyrics are here: Ferb Fletcher Theme (by Peter Smith) Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 21:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Turned:Flipped Crossover :) Yeah. It was for a book report that I had to do in Summer. The book is really good. What amazed you about me writing that? U know, before you found out about Flipped? Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 23:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :oh. Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 03:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Nay. We don't need the split page, but we just need links to split chapters, which I haven't deleted but one. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 23:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm entering Alice Flynn-Shapiro in the Song Contest. You can make a song for her if you want, though I already made one. No. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Song I will try to have it tomorrow! Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 02:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I might ;) Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff 'TARDIS 02:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe if you actually read the Times throughly, you would know. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Song I hope this isnt to late. Here it is! Sung by Sarah BTW How do you see? (background) How do you see?... How do you see?... Darling, it is your fault I feel this way. I try not to think about you but every time I close my eyes all I see is you. Oh but why cant I see without these rose colored glasses on? Is it justme? Or are you really this sweet? Oh is it my imagination, of how, I want this to be? Is it just me? Or are you this funny oh is it my dreams? Or do I see you looking at me, with those, dark hazel eyes... Oh but the biggest question babe. Is how do you see me? So yeah.. Sorry its short/late! I hope I'm not to late... Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 17:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Song' AHHH! Here it is! Whoa oh aoh whoa oh ah ohoa! Just come a lil closer (x3) OH! You know you can't step me up like I can! You know you can't dance with these awesome moves! Let the music take you higher, take you higher than clouds, the sky is no limit when you're dancin' with me! JUST DANCE! DANCE ON THE WEEKENDS WHEN THE NIGHT ENDS! JUST DANCE! YOU KNOW THE BEAT DON'T SLOW! YOU KNOW THE BEAT DON'T GO! YEEOWW! Baby just come a lil' closer,yah hah! GO DANCE! BEFORE THE WEEK ENDS! BEFORE THE NIGHT! JUST DANCE! FOR ME BA-BY! JUST DANCE! Kinda short but made it on the spot! ;) No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 03:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't see what you're talking about. :( Sorry. No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 23:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh now I see! Thnx! How'd you like my song. It was a on the spot thing sorry. I didn't have enough time for socialiation. I got an E in Pre-Algebra... :( I am soooo dead. No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You're darn right I should do better. And I am! I think I just got an 100 on my test I took today. Thank you,Jesus! ;) No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) WHY AM I NOT ON IT? Why is Steve or Mathew not on the competition? they have links& pages! you didn't say no future charictors![[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 06:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: DUDE YOUR BACK ...I was on vacation? It sure didn't seem like it, though not being in Vegas would explain all the rain... I haven't been on vacation since... well, I think last time I was out of town was Comic-Con! Back in July. So yeah, I wasn't on vacation, I was far too ill for that, for you see, I was sick. I have no idea where you got the vacation idea. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh, you can make it, idk, out of contineuety. Besides, i only have future charictors.[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 04:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Should we make one for future?[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 04:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 2 things # idk how to vote for the featured articals #make future version of the ultimate contest. [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 04:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD Lol, let me read the page first Scubadave, then I'll vote XD But only if you vote for Juliette... ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 05:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm reading it right now, and so far I'm liking it. Expect a support vote from me ^.^ (BTW, that's my new favorite emoticon ^.^ ...SEE! {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 05:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Yea, what I said about "Who's That?" was true. I really did like it. It had Phinabella! ^.^ ...See, there's that face again! ^.^ ...Ugh, it's an addiction... ^.^ SEE!?! UGH! ^.^ ...Ugh, forget it... ^.^ *Runs around screaming insane* DOUGHNAUTS! ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 06:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, thanks! ^.^ I make my best friends laugh all the time too. I usually be my normal (for me at least) random, bubbly, happy self all the time! ^.^ I love my personality ^.^ *skips around throwing flowers everywhere* Wow, I am such a blonde... (which I really am! ^.^) ...wait for it... ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ Lots of happy faces! ^.^ There's another one ^.^ and another! ^.^ ...and so on... ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 06:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Every user is. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Please stop sapmming other users' talk pages. Thankz you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 03:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz, you din't know. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 15:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Message from Oscar I need your help! Can you do the rest of the mini-games and write the description and Gameplay, please Go ahead. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 16:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Trophy YeaH! It's great! Thanx. I'll miss you. You were a great friend. smile No. Yes. Maybe. Pick one! I'm gonna have to say no, I don't have your money. Alright maybe I do. 23:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! The title says it all ^-^ God Bless! Team Doofenshmirtz Bah Humbug! 18:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{As the door swung shut behind him, she whispered, "I love you..."} 19:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ^ Che fixed it XD That one was not mine though. this one and this one are mine :D Team Doofenshmirtz Bah Humbug! 20:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye I'm partially leaving the Wiki. I'm out of ideas for invividual NSFFB episodes' plots, and I've got more for this, my other-Wiki creation. I feel I should tell you and the other Christian users (that I've discovered). So, bye. The full story is here. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 12:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Total Phineas Total Phineas is not Total Drama Worldwide. It's this. The episodes of TDWW are NOT episodes of Total Phineas, which I 'made. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 21:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! You are now a rollback! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 17:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE LIKE SOO AWESOME! XD THANK YOU! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 22:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:American che|'American che']]{obligatory building montage} 00:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:American che|'American che']]{obligatory building montage} 01:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I like it! How did you get the full picture on your avatar? Everytime I put one, it has like a big white space. {MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG!!!!!!} 16:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokiez! I'll try that! ^.^ {MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG!!!!!!} 16:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stuff 1. Your avatar is Django with a blue screen over his eyes from...the episode with Doof n' Puss. 2. About Q&A Peter Style!...yes, yes I do. (about the message on the talk page) 3. Have you seen my new fan-art ( )? Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 17:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The ep is Nerds of A Feather. It's from his cameo during "Our Movie's Better Than Yours". I have the original, unedited pic as my icon on Soundcloud. "Curse you, Poop Dog! CUUUUUUUURRRRRSSSSSSEEEEEEE YYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" RE: RE: RE: Stuff I think it said something about that on Scubadave (Character) page. Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 17:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's an edited pic of Django made to look like Scubadave himself :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 19:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (shrug) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't me. [[User:American che|'American che']]{obligatory building montage} 01:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Return To NYC I already read it! In fact I read almost everything you or anyone posts it's really good! Keep up the good work! ;)I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 03:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, do you like IZ? (Invader Zim) I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 03:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah well, anyways it was COOL! You're good! You're good! ;) I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 03:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Y not? Tony Backwards! Ranking and Icon You're the #1 ranked user! For some reason, on your page, your #2, but on the leaderboard, your #1. Also, you changed your icon. All that insta-recognition, down the giant, waterslide toilet the boys may build in NSFFB (JK). It doesn't really matter, and the toilet isn't ever gonna happen! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Evangelist Wiki I kinda did already, but I'll find out how, then make you an admin/beureaucrat so you might take it. I may give it to you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Christian Talk Wiki You and Team Doof are now admins and rollbacks on said Wiki. If you do a good job, I'll make you a bureaucrat, too. The reason I haven't yet is I can't remove bureaucrat status, so I have to grant it wisely. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Deysi and Dianne might seem like counterparts to Daisy and Didi, but they will simply be other girls who are not. I like to confuse people. XD [[User:Daisy56|'Roxanne Ritchie']]"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can I go home now?" 20:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm no good at explaining those type of things, but Che is. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 20:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I already made this: -Jisu :iconthumbsupplz: Waaaait... this isn't deviantART. Well, just imagine me giving you a thumbs up. Sounds cool to me. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 23:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's good! Nice! [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 23:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it. It's not done-Jisu's I.P. Re: New Template It's good. Is there a category to go along with it? If not, we should have a "Category:Suspected Mary Sue" Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Signatures :) Hi! I saw your message on Che's talk page, and I thought I might answer it (Oh, my, that sounded condescending. :3). If somebody else has done that already, disregard this completely. :) Anyway, here's how you do it (I'll do one for you): [ [ User: Scubadave | < font color = " yellow " > ' ' ' Scubadave ' ' ' < / font >] ] [ [ User talk : Scubadave | < font color = " white " > < sup > Speckie! < / sup > < / font> ] ] But, you don't use any spaces, except in the link to the talk page (if you want to). The one up there would look like this: [[User:Scubadave|'Scubadave']]Speckie! You can edit this message, just to see what the actual signature template looks like. You can also customise the text in the name, instead of "Scubadave", you could write "Scuba" or anything else, and you can change the colour of the words aswell just by changing the word in the < f o n t color = " ( insert any colour here ) " > (Again, without the spaces. :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|You're watching "Rrrrr?"]] But Rosie's not a Mary Sue. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 01:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) How about I get you an original Mary Sue Alice FS pic? [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 01:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yush. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 01:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) That's a really good idea, actually! (: I'll get started on it, I haven't uploaded a video in a while. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 02:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes, I am one of the former original admins, nice to meet you. I have seen some nice changes around here. But it looks like this place is also going fairly down here, what with the apparent loss of another admin and all. Breaks my heart to see that, but another loss is another gain, no? Hopefully another lucky soul will come by someday and help the site stay strong too. [[User:Kittyfire|~Kittyfire - The Lone Shadow (talk to me?)]] (talk) 17:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) As long as you know what to do with it. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw it; it's a great idea! [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 01:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, not bad. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 03:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have blocked three of them for a whole year. I'm not in the mood for mercy right now. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 06:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) On second thought I don't block them for a year. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 06:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Scubadave I told Jisu something in the IRC.Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 18:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Invite You are invited to:Wiki birthday party starring Phineas and Ferb! When:When this link is blue where:the link will take you there who:you, me, and three guests of your choice what:the birthday party why:to celebrate!!! (note:i DON'T want this be another RAWEFC. If it does, don't blame me.) [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) = = Re: Invitation I don't know... [[User:Daisy56|'''Megamind Rockz!]][Insert guitar solo here] 13:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, if Jisu is planning on a real party, I'm in. But however, I am inviting everyone to the IRC on Saturday (USA Saturday.) However, if Jisu means birthday cake and a video call or two across the Pacific Ocean, I'm in! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 15:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I don't know what those are.. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 13:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, actually I don't. I'm here right now because I'm home sick. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} What? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh..you forgot to capitalize "Portal". [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I recounted. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 02:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Is Anthony your real name, or is it just for the charictor? Sorry I willnt do that anymore really I wont. Hey, Scubadave, I was wondering, how you get your signature like that. I messed mine up and now it won't even customize it. Please help Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 22:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *points to signature* SEE! I know, everytime I tried that it says it's invaild, and yes, I did click the custom siggy box. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 23:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Define the term "Canonless" [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 00:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Now off to wash some planes. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 00:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Give me GPS coordinates and I'll be on my way. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 00:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) THE BAYS NEAR AFRICA! My favorite. There's a lot of Jumbo Jets in there! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 00:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Bath!]] 00:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot I have seen you do alot of catagorizing, so I think you can get a bot to do all the work for you or somthing. Ask faddy how.[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 03:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The spongebob blog That was a weird blog. But this is a Phineas and Ferb wiki. Why do we need to talk about Spongebob? Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Its a bad show and check this out http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/HighOctaneNightmareFuel/SpongebobSquarepants and http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/NightmareFuel/SpongeBobSquarePants